


Even addicted to your grumpy face

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [78]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Spoiler for Genesis. A post-ep double drabble.Written for the living alone prompt on my cotton candy bingo table.Title is from Fuck ‘Em Only We Know by Banks.Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.





	Even addicted to your grumpy face

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Genesis. A post-ep double drabble.
> 
> Written for the living alone prompt on my cotton candy bingo table.
> 
> Title is from Fuck ‘Em Only We Know by Banks.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie stayed in his car for a few moments after leaving Jackie’s because he knew that her parting comments were her way of inviting him to stay for a few more nights even though she’d already told him to go home so that they could get used to living alone once more.

Hearing his phone beep, picking it up from the dashboard, he chuckled at the _u coming back in?_ message from Jackie. He quickly exited the car, running up the steps and letting himself back in for as long as she would be willing to put up with him.

~

Silently daring each other to make the first move for a moment, Robbie eventually broke the impasse “What changed your mind?” he asked, closing the distance between them.

“Don’t know,” Jackie shrugged, “…Guess I liked having you around.”

Robbie smirked at her answer. “Of course you did.”

“Smug shit,” she teased. “Besides, what's a few more days of waking up to your grumpy face.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Robbie whispered “What else do you like waking up to?” against her lips, 

Jackie laughed as their lips briefly meeting in a tender kiss. “There’s this thing, we’re both good at.”

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles may eventually turn into something longer, if I can figure out what to do for a proper megashippy ep like Genesis.


End file.
